Namesake Over Order
by karkashan
Summary: "Patting her daughter's back in attempt to coax a burp from the young Beifong, Kuvira smiled as she thought that she didn't really mind this particular stress in her life." Baavira baby!fic


They'd been in hiding for the past 3 years. Well, perhaps it wasn't hiding. Not exactly. To certain world leaders, they had given all the relevant details as to where they were moving to. Bataar, her husband, had thought it prudent to not inform his mother where they lived during his yearly, and solo, visit to Zaofu.

Kuvira hadn't been 100 percent happy about that - they'd served their time, and the love they had wasn't anything to be ashamed of - but she also knew that Su would raise all kinds of hell if given the chance. After 7 years in prison, Kuvira felt she needed less hell in her life, not more.

She would never tell her daughter (out loud) that she was hell - she was too cute for that - but Kuvira would be the first to admit that motherhood had been the one train that ran roughshod over her life that she hadn't entirely anticipated. Patting her daughter's back in attempt to coax a burp from the young Beifong, Kuvira smiled as she thought that she didn't really mind this particular stress in her life. It didn't stop her from "accidentally" kicking Bataar awake every time a certain someone decided it was time to wake mommy up in the middle of the night, however.

"How are my two favorite girls?" Bataar asked as he opened the sliding door to join his wife on the balcony attached to their bedroom.

"We're just finishing our second lunch," Kuvira replied as her daughter snuggled into the warmth her mother's neck provided. "Wouldn't want to take our afternoon nap with a hungry belly, now would we Korra?"

Korra Beifong, her daughter, yawned cutely as if in response to her mother's statement, eliciting a chuckle from her father. "Speaking of, did you ever get a response back from her namesake? It's been two months, after all," Bataar queried.

Kuvira furrowed her brows as she replied. "No, I haven't." And hadn't that been strange. Lose the battle to the greatest bender in the world, only for her to turn around and save your life. Not only that, but help expedite your release and become a pen pal of sorts while one was in prison and then out of prison. Also, somehow, the Avatar had canoodled her way into becoming her child's godmother. So not getting a response to the letter she had sent to Korra about the birth of the newest Beifong had left her confused.

Okay, so perhaps at first she was a touch too busy being a new mother to feel anything other than love and aches all over her body. Also breastfeeding was a weird adjustment and there she went again, losing track of her thoughts. Before she could continue her conversation, she was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door.

"Grandmother!" Bataar exclaimed in his quiet way, "What brings you here?"

The oldest Earthbender in the world (self-proclaimed) (and no, don't ask why it changed. It's complicated) harrumphed in her distinct Beifong style. "Good to see you too, Bataar. Well, not really, but you've heard this joke before."

"Greetings, Toph," Kuvira said as she made her way to the front of the house with her daughter in tow. "I guess you're here to meet little Korra, here?"

"Duh," replied Toph as she gently took her great-granddaughter from Kuvira's arms. "The other Korra was bragging to me last year how she'd convinced the two of you to name your firstborn after her." Toph sighed quietly, "That was probably one the few bright spots she had in those last few months."

Kuvira's blood immediately turned to ice. "How did she die?" she asked almost without breath.

"Heart attack was what got her in the end, but these past few months the damage from Zaheer's poison seemed to have caught up to her."

Bataar put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "I'm surprised that the tabloids haven't picked up on it. Those things don't have any respect for boundaries, personal or otherwise."

"Varrick owns most of them, I would imagine he was the one who kept a lid on it out of respect for Asami and Korra's family," Kuvira surmised.

"You've pretty much got it all right there," Toph said as she let her great-grandchild snuggle against her. She frowned slightly as she rocked the content child in her arms. "When was she born?"

"The day after New Year's," Kuvira replied instantly, a hint of pride and relief in her voice. "She decided she would wait til then to tear up my insides like a badgermole in an antique shop."

Bataar wince while Toph snorted. "Yeah, labor sucks. That's why I stopped after Lin." Although she couldn't see it, Kuvira was certain that Toph knew that the young couple had traded incredulous looks. "I mean I had Sugar Queen numb the pain when Su was born."

"Sugar Queen?" asked Bataar.

"Katara was still a little too syrupy back then. But anyway the reason I asked is because the Avatar died the day after New Year's." Toph rocked the child in her arms a bit, as if testing the weight of aforementioned baby. "Also this little one feels exactly like a twinkletoes."

Suddenly a million thoughts zoomed through Kuvira's head. Her daughter was the next Avatar. Would the white lotus help them like they had helped Chief Tonraq and his wife Senna? Or would they take her daughter away from her, give her to her grandmother Su or her aunt Opal or to some random family to be raised instead of the "the Great Uniter". If they were left alone with her, would they be able to handle raising the future master of all the elements? Would her daughter be disgusted with her after talking with her predecessor? Would-

Her thoughts were interrupted by Bataar's arms wrapping around her. "Kuvira," he said into her ear, "if this turns out to be the case, it changes nothing. Korra is still our daughter and we're going to stay together as a family."

"But-"

"Don't make me pull out the math analogies. Cause I'll do it if I have to."

Kuvira laughed at that as she rested her head on Bataar's shoulder. "Yeah, we'll be fine."

"Of course you will," supplied Toph. "You're the parents of an Earthbender Avatar. They're ten times more manageable than those Air or Waterbender ones. Just hit 'em with a rock every now and then and they turn out all right."

Kuvira laughed harder.

FIN


End file.
